User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 2: Chapter 7: Bounty Hunter Training
A package came for me in the mail today. It was a Whiz Wireless cell phone!! It had a note attached to it saying: "The phone is all set up. The bill's all taken care of. The new office's number is in there. Come to the office next to Bullworth Town Hall. Beside the police station. Get there after class... -Doug" I put the new phone in my pocket and stole a kid's bike and rode to the office. I walked in and it looked like a pretty normal office. "Ah, there you are, Ryder!" Doug came out of nowhere and said, "This is your trainer. He is going to teach you the ways of bounty hunting." He pulled over a guy with brown hair, a black t-shirt and dirty jeans with basketball shoes. "Hi, I'm Jason. Nice to meet you." Jason shook my hand. He had a firm grip. It kinda hurt. "I'm going to train you how to shoot a gun properly, improve your fighting skills, hack into computer files, hotwire vehicles, pilot helicopters, how to drive a car, and so on." Jason listed enthusiasticly. My eyes widened as he listed all the awesome things I'm going to be doing. "You start tomorrow afternoon. Now return to school, and hang around a bit." I nodded as I walked out of the office and rode the bike back to Bullworth. I walked into my dorm room and saw Brian with a horrified look on his face. "DUDE! WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Brian almost shouted. I was confused, "What? What the hell are you talking about?" Brian picked up the .38 caliber pistol up off the nightstand. "WHY IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU HAVE A GUN UNDER YOUR MATTRESS?!" Brian whispered loudly. My heart dropped into my stomach, "Why the hell were you looking under my mattress in the first place?" Brian's eyes were wide, "I was looking for money so I could by Jamie a present to make her feel better, and I needed 1 more dollar for a box of chocolates, and I looked under your mattress to see if you had anything. And I found that." Brian pointed at my gun. I sighed and started to explain everything. . . "Sooooo, you're a junior bounty hunter and was sent a gun by your dead dad? Why the hell would he give a gun to a 15 year old?" I shook my head, "I don't know. But you musn't tell anyone! If you do, I swear to God, I will kill you where you stand! Got it?" I said seriously. Brian smiled, "That sounds fair. I won't tell anyone. I promise, man." Brian and I shook hands with each other. "Here's a dollar for Jamie." I handed a dollar to him. Brian grabbed it, "Thanks, man!" Brian ran out of the room and out of the dorm. I picked up my cell phone and ordered pizza from the pizza parlor. "I'll share with Brian when he gets back. I'm starving." I said to myself. I picked up the gun and put it under by mattress. I sat on my bed and waited for the pizza delivery. . . Category:Blog posts